Amores Weasley
by Llanto del fenix
Summary: Cuatro drabbles sobre como las chicas Weasley se inician en sus primeros amores. Este reto participa en el Reto Normal "Enemies, Friends and Lovers" del Foro Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**Aviso: _Este reto participa en el Reto Normal "Enemies, Friends and Lovers" del Foro Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers._**

**Palabras: 399**

**personaje: Victoire Weasley**

**palabra: mapa**

**tema: lovers**

* * *

Victoire Weasley se levantó temprano esa mañana, Teddy vendría a comer y tenía que estar radiante. Emocionada, se puso un ligero vestido de verano azul que realzaba sus ojos. Perfecta. Salió de su habitación y bajó a desayunar con su familia.

- Bueno días cariño, estás preciosa – le sonrió su madre. Louise se quedó boquiabierto.

- Louis, cierra la boca que es de mala educación – soltó con voz cantarina Dominique.

- ¿Qué? Papá ¿Cómo permites que Victoire se vista así?

- ¿Que ocurre? Estamos en pleno verano y tu hermana está preciosa – Bill le dedicó una suave sonrisa a su hija mayor. Victoire le soltó un bufido a su hermano. El vestido era de verano, pero no exhibía nada, la falda llegaba hasta un poco por encima de las rodillas y escote… casi no tenía

- Pe pe pero… pfff… Llega a ser mi hija y al verla así la mando a Zimbabwe – se enfurruñó el chico.

- Jajajaja !pero si ni siquiera sabes donde queda! – se volvió a reír Dominique.

- Si que lo sé

- ¿Te traigo un **mapa** y me lo señalas? – atacó Victoire.

- Venga un poco de calma, Dominique cariño ¿podrías salir al campo y traer unas flores silvestres? Victoire puedes acompañarla – sugirió Fleur para evitar más discordias entre sus hijos.

- Oye Victoire, ¿eres feliz con Teddy? – preguntó curiosa su hermana pequeña.

- Si claro ¿por qué lo preguntas? – Victoire le puso una flor azul en el pelo Dominique.

- ¿Algún día yo también encontraré a alguien que me haga feliz? – La chica había visto como todas sus primas iban cambiando de novios y ella, a sus 19 años, sólo había tenido uno.

- Claro que si Nique, por eso no te preocupes, cuando menos te lo esperes él llegará y serás feliz.

- Pero… ¿y entonces como sabré que es él?

- Simplemente lo sabrás. Te darás cuenta que sólo con él sonríes de verdad, que él te hace sentir bien contigo misma, como si fuera una cura a todas tus heridas y tus preocupaciones. Cuando tengas un problema, en él pensarás primero, cuando quieras pasártelo bien, en él pensarás primero. Y cuando él no esté a tu lado, sentirás su ausencia y las ganas por verlo serán infinitas.

- ¿Eso es lo que sientes cuando estás con Teddy?

- Si – la afirmación brotó de sus labios cuando esbozaban una bonita sonrisa.

* * *

**Y aquí el primer drabble, espero que os haya gustado! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**Aviso: _Este reto participa en el Reto Normal "Enemies, Friends and Lovers" del Foro Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers._**

**Palabras: 400**

**personaje: Lucy Weasley**

**palabra: torre**

**tema: lovers**

* * *

Lucy Weasley bajaba por las escaleras de su **torre** muy enfadada. Estaba harta de todos. Creía que él era distinto, que no era como sus primos. Pero una vez más ella había sido el blanco de las bromas de James y Fred. Estaba acostumbrada, tan sólo le molestaba que siempre la escogieran a ella porque al parecer era la inocente. Pero que él estuviera también involucrado le hacía daño.

Estaba hasta las narices de ser la inocentona de la familia. No le importaba, incluso le parecía que era un buen rasgo, pero ahora que él había entrado en juego no lo soportaba. No, no iba a ser más esa niñita de rostro angelical.

Se sentó en la orilla del lago, escondida por los árboles. Abrazaba sus piernas recogidas sin poder contener sus lágrimas frustradas y llenas de vergüenza porque la había cagado con su intento de solucionar su inocencia.

Cuando Lorcan la vio casi no la reconoció.

- ¿Lucy? ¿Qué le has hecho a tu pelo? – preguntó pasmado sentándose a su lado. La pequeña Weasley lo miró con ira.

- ¿Lle-llevas la cara maquillada? – eso no era típico de Lucy. Esta vez la había fastidiado, por qué intuía a que venía el cambio. Si, Lucy atacada por el enfado había decidido cortarse el pelo radicalmente y maquillarse para demostrar que ella también ya empezaba a ser una mujer. Pero había fallado estrepitosamente. El corte de pelo no había resultado como ella quería y el maquillaje… – Pero Lucy… ¿Por qué? – le preguntó apartándole unos de los pocos mechones que habían sobrevivido al corte.

- Por qué… por qué… estoy harta, harta de ser la inocente Lucy, de ser el blanco de todas las bromas. Quería por una vez, ser atrevida como Roxanne, extrovertida como Lily… Pero no, soy la tímida y dulce Lucy, ¡yo quiero gustar! ¡Quiero gustarte!

- Lorcan se quedó en blanco, nunca se había esperado eso.

- Pues ¿sabes? es una pena que quieras cambiar, porque a mí me gusta la Lucy de siempre.

- ¿De verdad? – la chiquilla abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Si, la inocencia es algo muy difícil de encontrar y es muy valiosa – la abrazó y depositó un beso en su coronilla – Lucy, no tuve nada que ver con la broma, estuve presente porque quería impedirlo, pero llegué tarde.

- Lo sé – se incorporó. Lorcan aprovechó para besar sus labios y demostrarle su sentimiento inocente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**Aviso: _Este reto participa en el Reto Normal "Enemies, Friends and Lovers" del Foro Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers._**

**Palabras: 392**

**personaje: Roxanne Weasley**

**palabra: capa**

**tema: lovers**

* * *

- ¡Y Griffiydor vuelve a marcar! La cosa va muy justa señores. La quaffle en posesión de Griffyndor, Quenstin se la pasa a Norton, Norton a Weasley que se encara hacia el poster de gol ¡Uuuuuyy! ¡Menudo placaje por parte de Chelston! Casi tira a Weasley, que parece muy enfadada. Ahora Ravenclaw se hace con la quaffle… Un momento, ¿esa no es la snidtch? Siiiii, Rogers la ha atrapado. ¡Ravenclaw gana!

Todo el mundo aplaudía y gritaba, otros abucheaban… los ruidos típicos de un partido.

- Un momento, parece ser que Weasley y Chelston siguen discutiendo, seguro que por el placaje, no fue muy limpio que digamos – En efecto, en el centro, dos chicos discutían. Roxanne, harta de gritarle al adversario se dio media vuelta dejándolo plantado en medio del césped. Entró en los vestuarios con el resto de sus compañeros, se duchó y se vistió, haciendo tiempo para que sus compañeros marcharan antes que ella. Por fin sola, apagó las luces y cerro los vestuarios para emprender un silencioso paseo hacia el castillo.

- Te esperaba – le susurró Chelston cuando la chica estuvo fuera.

- Lárgate Richard – le espetó bruscamente Roxanne.

- O vamos Roxie ¿no te puedes enfadar por eso? Es Quidditch, y en él somos rivales.

- ¿Quidditch? ¿Rivales? Sabes, me importa un pepino que seamos rivales y me hagas un placaje para que evite que marque, pero una cosa es evitar eso y otra muy distinta es que casi me tires de la escoba. ¡Pude haberme matado y a tú sólo dices que somos rivales! ¡Te puede más el juego que yo! – Roxanne estaba muy enfada. Cuando sintió el golpe y quedó mirando hacia el suelo a metros sujeta tan sólo por una mano y una pierna pensó que había tenido mucha suerte, pero cuando descubrió que se lo había echo Richard Chelston, su novio, sintió un enfado tremendo.

- ¿Que me puede más el juego que tú? Pues entonces te demostraré lo que tu provocas en mí – la pegó a él por su cintura y la besó con pasión y deseo, haciéndole notar a la chica todas las sensaciones que le provocaba.

- A las once en la torre de astronomía – le dijo Roxanne con una sonrisa misteriosa y seductora – No llegues tarde – y la chica se fue dejando a Richard con su **capa** en la mano.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**Aviso: _Este reto participa en el Reto Normal "Enemies, Friends and Lovers" del Foro Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers._**

**Palabras: 342**

**personaje: Dominique Weasley**

**palabra: taberna**

**tema: lovers**

* * *

- Dominique ¿a dónde vas?

- A la **taberna**, he quedado allí con mis amigos ¿por qué? – a la Weasley se le había saltado el corazón cuando escuchó aquella voz. Había estado esperando escucharla desde que anunciaran la salida a Hogsmeade, pero no le había quedado otro remedio que quedar con sus amigos.

- Oye… yo…. eh… ¿te apetece ir a dar un paseo o echar un vistazo en Honeyducks? Vamos, si a tus amigos no les importa – Dominique observó el rostro colorado de su compañero y sonrió sin poder evitar sentir el calor que invadió sus mejillas cuando le pidió aquello.

- Si claro ¿por qué no? También podemos pasar por la tienda de mis tíos, he escuchado que han recibido mercancía nueva.

Roger Davis respiró aliviado. Había intentado quedar con ella durante toda la semana, pero siempre estaba rodeada de gente. _No me extraña,_ pensó el chico _es preciosa._ El chico le tendió el brazo y Dominique no dudó en tomárselo. Nada más tocarlo sitió una extraña calidez que la llenó por dentro y estuvo segura, por primera vez, que iba a necesitar de ese calor el resto de su vida.

Los dos caminaban en silencio. El chico no podía retirar los ojos de Dominique, que se sentía cada vez más colorada bajo esa mirada. Se sentía bien, a gusto, en paz. Y Roger parecía sentirlo igual. Iban bien abrigados por la nieve y el frío, pero Roger sentía que la piel de ese brazo que llevaba enganchado era suave, y cada vez que se levantaba el aire le llegaba un sutil aroma a magdalenas recién echas. Y lo recordó: ahora sabía por qué cuando les enseñaron la amortentia en clase él había olido a magdalenas. La volvió a mirar y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos al salón del té? Ahora venden unas deliciosas magdalenas para tomar con el té.

Dominique lo miró asombrada y feliz

- ¿De verdad? Sí, vayamos ¡me encantan las magdalenas! – sonrío contenta y los dos echaron a correr cogidos de la mano.

* * *

**Bueno, pues este es el último :D Espero que os haya gustado, y algún que otro rewiev sería bienvenido. Muchas gracias! **


End file.
